marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daredevil (Netflix series)
Daredevil is a Netflix series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Steven S. DeKnight acted as showrunner for the first season which aired on April 10, 2015, replacing Drew Goddard. A second season is set to be released in 2016 with Douglas Petrie and Marco Ramirez taking over as showrunners. Overview "Marvel's Daredevil" is a live action series that follows the journey of attorney Matt Murdock, who in a tragic accident was blinded as a boy but imbued with extraordinary senses. Murdock sets up practice in his old neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen, New York where he now fights against injustice as a respected lawyer by day and masked vigilante/superhero at night. Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich *Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Marianna *Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley Recurring Cast *John Patrick Hayden as Battlin' Jack Murdock *Peter Shinkoda as Nobu *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Vladimir Ranskahov *Gideon Emery as Anatoly Ranskahov *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Royce Johnson as Brett Mahoney *Daryl Edwards as Carl Hoffman *Chris Tardio as Detective Blake *Adriane Lenox as Doris Urich *Peter McRobbie as Father Lantom *Judith Delgado as Elena Cardenas *Amy Rutberg as Marci Stahl *Susan Varon as Josie Special Guests *Scott Glenn as Stick *Peter Gerety as Samuel Silke *Domenick Lombardozzi as Bill Fisk *Kevin Nagle as Roscoe Sweeney Season 2 Main Cast *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple Rosario Dawson Returns to Hell's Kitchen in the Netflix Original Series 'Marvel's Daredevil' Season 2 & More *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/The Punisher Recurring Cast *Elodie Yung as Elektra Natchios *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter/GladiatorDAREDEVIL: Looks Like Matt Gerald Will Be Suiting Up As 'Gladiator' For Season 2 Special Guests To be added Episodes Season 1 *"Into the Ring" *"Cut Man" *"Rabbit in a Snow Storm" *"In the Blood" *"World on Fire" *"Condemned" *"Stick" *"Shadows in the Glass" *"Speak of the Devil" *"Nelson v. Murdock" *"The Path of the Righteous" *"The Ones We Leave Behind" *"Daredevil" Season 2 *"TBA" Production The first two episodes were written by Drew Goddard, who was originally the showrunner before his commitment to The Sinister Six meant that he was replaced by Steven S. DeKnight. Goddard remains on the show as Executive Producer and writer of the first two episodes. Marvel.com: Steven S. DeKnight Joins 'Marvel's Daredevil' Trivia *This series takes place within the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Daredevil is the first of many Netflix series, that will lead up to an eventual crossover in The Defenders. *DeKnight, the showrunner, was heavily influnenced by Mark Miller's run of ''The Man Without Fearˆ ''comic run while adapting Daredevil for Netflix.DAREDEVIL Showrunner Steven S. DeKnight Talks In Detail About Costumes, 'The Kingpin', More *DeKnight mentions that The Kingpin is as close to the comics as they could get without going the animated series route, as DeKnight states: "I don’t know if there’s another human being on the planet that embodies Wilson Fisk, physically, like in the comics. I think, honestly, he (D'Onofrio) is as close as you’re going to get, unless you’re doing an animated series. We just marveled. We were like holy s**t, it is Wilson Fisk come to life!" *DeKnight states in an interview that the costume in the film will evolve as the series progresses throughout the first season. *Charlie Cox stated that Daredevil will be much darker than anything else in the Marvel Cinematic Universe up to this point. *This show will be connected to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, along with other Netflix series involving Iron Fist (2015), Luke Cage (2015) and A.K.A. Jessica Jones (2015). *Although most photos of Daredevil pre-release show him in a generic black outfit, it was confirmed that he would appear in his iconic red outfit toward the end of the first season. *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mirage Studios) was originally intended to be a parody of early 80's comics including Cerebus, Ronin , and Daredevil (Marvel). The traffic accident involving a blind man and a truck carrying radioactive ooze, In the original TMNT comic, Splinter witnesses a boy struck in the face by a cannister of ooze. "Splinter" is a take on Daredevil's mentor "The Stick". In the Daredevil comic, there's a mysterious group of ninjas known as the Hand; The TMNT comic has The Foot Clan. *Michael C. Hall was considered for the role of Matt Murdock/Daredevil. *Crime films such as "The French Connection" and "Taxi Driver" are cited as an influence on the series. According to Marvel TV executive Jeph Loeb on this series "We've always approached this as a crime drama first, superhero show second." *Charlie Cox was Joe Quesada's first choice for the role, going back even before Marvel regained the rights to the character. *This marks the first time in 26 years that the character of Wilson Fisk/Kingpin is by a Caucasian actor (Vincent D'Onofrio) in a live action adaption of the character. *The black costume that was shown upon reveal takes great inspiration from Frank Miller's Daredevil comic book storyline. *Drew Goddard was initially hired to be the show runner for the first season, but had to drop out. Goddard was committed to directing the feature film version of the Sinister Six, another Marvel property that would've conflicted with this series. Steven S. DeKnight took his place. *Based on Frank Miller's "The Man Without Fear". *Charlie Cox is the first non-American actor to play Matt Murdock/Daredevil in a live action adaption of the character. *Both original showrunner/developer Drew Goddard and showrunner Steven S. DeKnight were writers for Mutant Enemy, production company of Joss Whedon. Both Goddard and DeKnight wrote for Whedon's shows Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its spinoff, Angel. All three are, as of 2015, developing Marvel properties; The Avengers: Age of Ultron, The Sinister Six, and Daredevil for Whedon, Goddard, and DeKnight, respectively. Daredevil and The Avengers are property of Marvel Studios and exist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) while The Sinister Six is a spinoff of Sony's, currently, abandoned The Amazing Spider-Man series. As of the deal made between the two studios on February 2nd, 2015, Spider-Man, along with all of his side characters, will become canon in the MCU. Whedon, Goddard, and DeKnight are now, again, contributing to the same intellectual property. *When Daredevil dons his classic red suit, it will be an adaptation of the costume he wore in the comic arc Secret Wars. *The first live action Daredevil adaption to have Matt Murdock/Daredevil be trained under the Stick. In the previous live action Daredevil continuity, Stick only appeared in the Elektra (2005) spin-off film to which he had no known connections to Daredevil. *Scott Glenn is the first American actor to play the Stick. *Back in 1983, the ABC network had plans for a live-action Daredevil TV series. Academy Award-winning writer Stirling Silliphant completed the draft of the pilot episode, but it was never aired on TV. *Although Daredevil's costume is most well known as red, the original comic book costume was yellow and brown. *First Marvel Studios production to feature intense, bloody violence and a rating of TV-MA. *First Marvel Cinematic Universe Supehero to have a secret identity. Gallery Season 1 5439aa6fceaf8.jpg 5439aaea946a5.jpg CC Daredevil.jpg CC Matt Murdock.jpg Daredevil Netflix 01.jpg daredevil_netflix_1.jpg daredevil_netflix_2 .jpg daredevil_netflix_3 .jpg daredevil_netflix_4 .jpg daredevil_netflix_5 .jpg daredevil_netflix_6 .jpg daredevil_netflix_7 .jpg daredevil_netflix_8 .jpg daredevil_netflix_9 .jpg daredevil_netflix_10 .jpg daredevil_netflix_11 .jpg daredevil_netflix_12 .jpg daredevil_netflix_13 .jpg daredevil_netflix_14 .jpg daredevil_netflix_15 .jpg daredevil_netflix_16 .jpg daredevil_netflix_17 .jpg daredevil_netflix_18 .jpg daredevil_netflix_19 .jpg daredevil_netflix_20 .jpg daredevil_netflix_21 .jpg daredevil_netflix_22 .jpg daredevil_netflix_23 .jpg daredevil_netflix_24 .jpg daredevil_netflix_25 .jpg daredevil_netflix_26 .jpg daredevil_netflix_27 .jpg daredevil_netflix_28 .jpg daredevil_netflix_29 .jpg daredevil_netflix_30 .jpg daredevil_netflix_31 .jpg daredevil_netflix_32 .jpg daredevil_netflix_34 .jpg daredevil_netflix_35 .jpg daredevil_netflix_36 .jpg daredevil_netflix_37 .jpg daredevil_netflix_38 .jpg daredevil_netflix_39 .jpg daredevil_netflix_40 .jpg daredevil_netflix_41 .jpg daredevil_netflix_42 .jpg daredevil_netflix_43 .jpg daredevil_netflix_44 .jpg daredevil_netflix_45 .jpg daredevil_netflix_46 .jpg daredevil_netflix_47 .jpg daredevil_netflix_48 .jpg daredevil_netflix_49 .jpg daredevil_netflix_50 .jpg daredevil_netflix_51 .jpg 2015 Daredevil 2.jpg 2015 Daredevil 1.jpg 2015 Kingpin.jpg Matt Murdock and Claire Temple.jpg Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson.jpg Matt Murdock and Karen Page.jpg 2015_Daredevil_2.png 2015_Daredevil_3 .png 2015_Daredevil_4 .png 2015_Daredevil_5 .png 2015_Daredevil_6 .png 2015_Daredevil_7 .png 2015_Daredevil_8 .png 2015_Daredevil_9 .png 2015_Daredevil_10 .png 2015_Daredevil_11.png 2015_Daredevil_12 .png 2015_Daredevil_14 .png 2015_Daredevil_15 .png 2015_Daredevil_16 .png 2015_Daredevil_17 .png 2015_Daredevil_18 .png 2015_Daredevil_19.jpg 2015_Daredevil_20.jpg 2015_Daredevil_21.JPG 2015_Daredevil_22.JPG Daredevil Battle of NY.JPG Daredevil Red Suit 15.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 14.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 13.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 12.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 11.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 10.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 09.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 08.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 07.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 06.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 05.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 04.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 03.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 02.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 01.jpg Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Daredevil Netflix Teaser Poster.jpg Marvel's Daredevil logo.jpg Marvel's_Daredevil_logo_October_2014.jpg Daredevil Promo.png 1911129 1591998581036379 801009635685060946 o.jpg Daredevil on set 1.jpg|Filming. daredevil on set 2.jpg|Filming. daredevil on set 3.jpg|Filming. DAREDEVIL Set Photos 1.jpg DAREDEVIL Set Photos 2.jpg Rand Oil and Chemicals Truck.jpg DAREDEVIL Set Photos 3.jpg DAREDEVIL Set Photos 4.jpg DAREDEVIL Set Photos 5.jpg Deborah-ann-woll-daredevil-movie-set-in-new-york-city-aug.-2014_1.jpg Daredevil Concept Art Poster.jpg Daredevil Logo Transparent.png Daredevil Poster.jpg Daredevil Costume Poster.jpg Daredevil 16 Days Promo.jpg Daredevil Poster 05.png Daredevil Poster 04.png Daredevil Poster 03.png Daredevil Poster 02.png Daredevil Poster 01.png Daredevil Character Poster Banner.jpg Daredevil Banner.jpg Season 2 Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Daredevil Season 2 Promo.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Logo.jpg Daredevil Electra Promo.jpg Daredevil-Season-2_Filming.jpg|Filming for Season 2 Daredevil_Season-2_Filming_2.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_Filming_3.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_Filming_4.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_Filming_5.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_Filming_6.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_Filming_7.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_Melvin_Potter_Promo.jpg Videos Marvel's Daredevil - 15 Teaser Daredevil_Panel_-_NYCC_2014_Fan_Reaction Marvel's Daredevil - Teaser Trailer Daredevil - Meet Karen Page Featurette External links Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Daredevil (Netflix series)